1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Door Painting Devices and more particularly pertains to a new multiple door paint rack system for consolidating doors and shutters for spray painting and storing in an organized assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Door Painting Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Door Painting Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Door Painting Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,011; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,244; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,662; U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,253; U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,375 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,935.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multiple door paint rack system. The inventive device includes an elongated base member, a first support member secured vertically to one end of the base member, a second support member secured vertically to the opposite end, a cross beam slidably secured between the support members by an adjustable securing means vertically adjustable, and a sliding swivel support means slidably secured to the elongated base member and the cross beam.
In these respects, the multiple door paint rack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of consolidating doors and shutters for spray painting and storing in an organized assembly.